1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, a method of manufacturing the same, and a mount structure of an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reduction in size and thickness has recently been accelerated in electronic devices such as a portable telephone and a portable music player. Concurrently, for example, reduction in size of an electronic component contained in an electronic device has also been demanded. Such electronic devices are used in various environments, and improvements in the reliability of electronic components in various environments have been desired.
As described in International Publication WO2002/082480, ion migration in an electronic component has recently given rise to a problem in some cases. Ion migration occurs, for example, as follows. A temperature difference between an electronic component and outside air causes condensation at a surface of the electronic component, and water droplets produced due to condensation form at the surface of the electronic component, a water film which connects external electrodes to each other. When a voltage is applied across the external electrodes of the electronic component in such a state, ionized metallic species is dissolved and precipitated from the external electrodes in the water film. This problem occurs more noticeably when the electronic component is mounted on a car placed in a severe environment. WO2002/082480 describes providing a water-repellent film between external electrodes in order to suppress the occurrence of ion migration. WO2002/082480 describes formation of a water-repellent film with the use of a cross-linked silane coupling agent which contains fluorine.
In general, an electronic component is used as being mounted on a mount substrate with the use of solder. However, an electronic component provided with a water-repellent film may have low mount ability.